Because You Left ME
by crazy-partygurl
Summary: Beastboy gets mad one day and leaves the titans. Will he come back? See how a certain Titan deals with it. My first fic a little lame and a lot of dialogue.
1. Getting to me

This is my second shot at this story; I decided to rewrite them all. I completely started it over and this time it's going to be completely in Raven's and BB's POVs (I'll alternate every other chapter) and for this fic…SAY HELLO TO PLOT STRUCTURE!

Hope you like it.

I don't own Teen Titans…duh

Chapter one: Getting to me

Beastboy. The first word that comes to mind when I think of him is, annoying. He's loud, he's obnoxious, he makes random noises, he tells stupid jokes, he thinks he's funny and he won't ever go away! He is literally, the exact opposite of me.

He's always getting on my nerves, and he's constantly bugging me, but…I think he's starting to get to me because then after all those things, the second word I that comes to mind when I think of him is…adorable.

When he laughs, when he smiles that stupid toothy grin, even when he makes those stupid faces to try and get me to crack a smile, every time he does something like that it turns my insides to Jell-o.

I don't know why. To me it's just completely unnatural to feel like this, but I can't make it go away.

I try not to think about it…but then there are things like this morning…

It was quarter to six in the morning. I had been up for about an hour and I was sitting cross legged on the couch in the middle of meditation when he came in through the door behind me.

I hadn't expected anyone else to be out of bed at this time, so I was especially surprised when Beastboy yawned and gave me a sleepy "Morning Rae".

It snapped me out of my concentration. Silently I uncrossed my legs and stood up. I sighed and swiftly pulled my hood over my head. I could feel his eyes on me as I did so. Thirty seconds later I heard the sound of the fridge opening from behind me.

I reached for my book lying face down on the coffee table in front of me. Just as I picked it up, "You have breakfast yet Rae?" He grunted

I looked over my shoulder just in time to see him poor himself a glass of orange juice and sit down at one of the stools around the counter. His green hair was messy and his eyes were half closed with drowsiness. He looked up at me from his drink with curious eyes, waiting for my reply.

"I'm not hungry" I stated casually and headed for the exit.

I heard him sigh heavily and murmur something I couldn't make out under his breath. I froze mid-stride and turned around to face him.

"Did you say something?" I asked coldly. He glanced at me meekly.

"Nothing important…" he insisted and cleared his throat nervously. I turned around again watching him from the corner of my eye discreetly. "Actually…" he added just loud enough for me to hear "I said I wish you wouldn't leave."

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't move. "I want to read my book…" I lied. I just wanted get out of there before I did something I'd regret.

"Yeah…" Beastboy said ineptly "but you could stay here and read it," his eyes pleaded with me, "I don't feel like being alone" he added innocently.

I didn't know what else to do. "Okay." I nodded and I walked awkwardly to the counter where he sat.

As I neared him he stood up and hopped to the stove to put the kettle on. "I'll make you some tea" he said, grinning madly at me as he sat back down. I nodded again but didn't say a word. I sat down at the counter a few seats over from him and picked up my book.

I knew he was watching me and it gave me weird feeling. Without looking up from my book, I decided to say something. "So…how come you're up so early?" I asked him.

He pretended like he didn't hear me and took a sip of his juice. I raised my brow and glanced at him skeptically. He started humming to himself.

"Alright then…" I said and shook my head unconcerned.

He smirked sheepishly and made a clicking sound with his tongue. I couldn't help but smile a little when he did that. I tried to hide my amusement with him and prayed he hadn't noticed.

Finally, he cleared his throat and stared at me for an instant "Do you honestly want to know…?" he posed.

"Not really," I replied in almost complete honesty.

"Okay," he uttered and looked away disappointed.

After about a minuet of me pretending to read and him quietly whistling to himself, the tune he had been humming before. My guilt got the better of me.

"Alright, tell me" I demanded closing my book with a thud and setting it lightly on the counter.

"For real?" he exclaimed. His green brightened and my insides melted. "Don't laugh okay?' he added. I gave him a blank stare.

"Okay, well…actually it's kind of embarrassing," he declared studying his green fingers "but I kind of, had a nightmare." My eyes widened a bit in amusement.

I coughed a little and looked straight at him "What?" I inquired.

Before he answered me, he glanced up from his hands and surveyed me, and then, our gazes met.

The second we made eye contact, my eyes locked onto his green ones. It was like reading a really good book. I couldn't take my eyes away.

We both jumped slightly when the kettle set free a sharp wail to let us know the water was ready. Beastboy jumped up and rushed over to retrieve it. I watched as he made the tea. He made it exactly the way I did every morning and then carefully he picked it up and brought it over to me.

"There you are Miss" he said while setting it down in front of me and taking his seat again.

I uttered a brief thank you, and then I turned to watch at the steaming cup in front of me.

There was silence for a couple of minuets. I took a few sips and then set it down to let it cool a bit. Beastboy tapped is fingers against the counter provocatively. I stared at his green hand and cleared my throat. He instantly stopped the noise.

Silence over took the room.

I couldn't stand that very long. "So, what was that dream about?" I asked.

Beastboy was in the middle of taking another sip of juice and it took him a second before he could answer me.

His gaze dropped again and I could just make out, a crimson blush creeping its way onto his green face. "Oh, I can't remember," he said. Sticking out his tongue, like he was trying to think "I think we were all going to the fair and…"he continued on, but I wasn't listening, I could tell he was lying.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"I interrupted. He stopped talking and laughed uncomfortably.

After that we were both silent. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was kind of nice. We sat there in that silence for a while.

After about half an hour though, muffled voices came through the door. We both lifted our gazes and watched as the door slid open and Robin and Starfire meandered into the room.

They smiled at us and each one sat down. They carried on their conversation casually not bothering to include the two of us.

A few moments later, Cyborg rambled in as well.

Needless to say the silence was completely broken and I suddenly didn't want to stay there anymore. I stood up to leave.

Beastboy gave me an apologetic look, I don't know what he meant by it but he nodded at me and smiled.

I gave him the tiniest nod of my own and then turned and walk away. As I reached the door it slid open, I watched him over my shoulder. I slipped through the door and as it closed behind me, I saw a thoughtful look appear on his face.

I shrugged to myself and started walking down the hall toward my room.

I hadn't gone far when the door opened behind me and Beastboy came through.

"Raven…wait!" he called to me. I kept walking. He jogged to catch up with me. He crabbed my arm loosely in his hand and spun me around to face him.

"What do you want?" I ordered harshly.

He looked me in the eye and a humorless expression crossed his face. "That nightmare…" he began "It was about you, something weird was happening in it."

I shook my head at him and pulled my arm away "So what? No big deal," I supplied acting like I didn't care.

He quickly caught my arm again. "Raven, I have weird feeling about it…it's probably nothing but be careful okay?" He pleaded.

I studied his face briefly and furrowed my brow in confusion. Normally I might have called him an idiot and walked away, but… "Yeah…" I breathed out quietly "…I will." I blinked at him a couple times and his serious melted into a grateful smile. I haven't often seen him like that. It gave me goose bumps.

"Thank you" he chided happily.

I don't even think he realized what he did next because afterward he looked just as startled as I.

Swiftly, he dipped closer and brought his face to mine. Ever so slowly, he brushed his lips against my cheek and tenderly kissed me on my jaw, just below my ear. My breath caught in my throat and my face burned with a deep scarlet. He hesitated for a second and then pulled away and dropped my arm.

Before either one of us could say anything he turned around and ran back to through the door.

I stood there, for almost five minuets after he left, until it finally registered in my brain. I blinked a couple times and then shook my senses back with a shake of my head.

I turned around and started walking again to my room.

"That was, weird" I muttered under my breath.

End of Chapter

Ok so what do you think ?


	2. Making a choice

Here you are chapter 2. This one's in bb's pov.

Chapter two: making a choice

I don't get it. I've been thinking about it all day but I can't figure it out.

Why is this bothering me so much? It was just a dream right? I know it's probably nothing but I keep pushing it out of my mind and it just keeps coming back.

I'll be honest, it's not the first time I've had this dream.

It's probably because it scared the crap out of me, that it bothers me so much. I can't remember the whole thing, but the things I do remember are…alarming, to say the least.

In the dream, she's in the dark, pitch black more like it. She's kneeling on the floor and all hell is breaking loose about her. Wherever she is, the walls are caving in around her.

She's clutching her head in her hands and her nails are digging into her temples so hard she's breaking the skin. She's crying. The tears fall to floor but instantly dry up with a sizzle, as though the floor beneath her is hot.

I call out to her "Raven!" I shout. She looks at me and her eyes are filled with fear, an emotion I haven't often seen in Raven. Not that clearly anyway.

That kind of freaks me out in itself.

I run toward her but my feet don't seem to move fast enough. I kneel down beside her.

I reach out to touch her face, but then the weirdest thing happens…

She emits a piercing screaming. It's like she's possessed though. She lets go of her head and wraps one arm around herself, using the other one to prop herself up while she leans forward.

"Help me…" she begs in a rough whisper. Her frightened eyes beseech me and lock onto mine. It gives me the worst feeling, seeing her like this.

I study her, I'm seeking an answer.

She winces in pain and more tears roll down her cheek. I reach out to wipe her tears away…

That's usually where it ends though. It's a random place to end but…it kind of just fades away and I wake up shaking.

The first time the dream came, I didn't think much of it. I just reminded myself not to eat cold pizza before bed again and went back to sleep.

Lately though I can't sleep peacefully at all. Every time I go to sleep the nightmare comes back.

I'm not getting enough sleep and its starting have an effect on me.

It's hard to be on your toes when your when your half asleep. Robin's been noticing it. I can tell by the looks he gives me when I screw something up. I do stupid things. Not normal stupid things. I've been doing incredibly stupid things that you wouldn't expect, even from me.

I'm afraid he's going to make me stay home one of these times. To be honest he and I haven't been getting along very well lately. I think its cause he knows how I feel about Rae. I mean I didn't tell him, but I think he figured it out.

He hasn't said anything but he keeps making references to how much I stare at her and that I shouldn't do anything to jeopardize the team.

Boy would he be mad if he found out what I did yesterday morning. I don't even remember thinking about it. I just kissed her. It wasn't like we made out or anything though, I only kissed her cheek.

I'm not going to read into it or anything. After all it was me who kissed her right? She didn't exactly push me away, but she was probably shocked and it only lasted about ten seconds.

It's the highlight of my week, I can tell you that. I don't even care if I get kicked off the team right now because of it, I'd never undo that moment.

Actually…I've been thinking…thinking about leaving.

I mean don't get me wrong, I love being a Titan and I know they don't want me to go but its getting to be too much.

Robin is constantly on my back to get serious and start putting some 'effort' into things.

I don't understand that, it's like it's okay for him and Starfire to be all over each other, but hell no! If I go anywhere near Raven he flips out. It's not like anything is going to happen.

He must like her a bit, I'm fairly positive. He's got Starfire too though. Can't he just be happy with that?

I'm not trying to make Robin seem like the bad guy here. I know he's not trying to be like that, it's just the way he feels. Robin has always been like that. Not good at managing his emotions I mean.

To make things worse, I can't stop thinking about her. Every spare minuet with her is heaven and she doesn't even know it.

And that dream too. My life is confusion.

It's driving me mad and I don't think I can take much more of this.

Today I decided to go out for a while and I was thinking about this. I can't decide if leaving would be the smart thing to do. Not forever of course. I just think I need to get out of here for a while to clear my head.

I went to the park and walked around for a bit. I sat down on a bench in the middle of a garden and took in my surroundings.

There were trees everywhere, birds flying around. I listened to them as they chirped out their little songs. This was a kind of peace, I didn't know well. I embraced every second.

It was weird but while I was sitting there, I realized…there's a whole world out there for me to discover. When it comes to adventure…I've barely scratched the surface.

I picked myself up and left the park. I'd almost convinced myself of what I wanted. I could plan it out. I could leave in a few weeks and come back in a couple months maybe.

I'd talk to Robin about it and see what he had to say. I think he'd agree that it's a good idea. No matter what, he can't exactly stop me from going anyway.

I could see if Cyborg could maybe help me plan out where I could go. I knew he would ask to come along, but I'd have to turn him down. This is something I have to do by myself.

Starfire was likely to tell me to come back soon and be safe. She might even through me a welcome home party when I come back. That's something she would do.

Raven though, I didn't know how it would affect her. She might be a bit nicer to me but I bet she wouldn't think much of it.

That thought made me kind of sad.

I made my way out of the park and onto the city streets.

The noise of cars and people around me was nothing at all like the peace in the park but I didn't mind it that much. I walked down the side walk along the main roads for a while. I passed street venders, different shops, restaurants, and even a few street performers playing for a little extra cash. It was a nice day to be outside.

I walked at a brisk pace, trying not to get in the way of strangers. I soon got tired of this and I turned down a street that seemed considerably quieter. I continued onto these streets until I inevitably found myself in the suburbs on the outside of the city.

The particular street I was on seemed to be older. The houses all looked the same but they each had something to distinguish from the others. Perhaps children's toys scattered on the front yard, or a tree with a swing, or a garden.

I smiled at these houses. These were all the dwellings of families. These were all homes. Homes of average people who went to work in the morning and came home at night, with children who went to school with there friends and the lunches their mothers had packed…children who road the bus home afterward.

These people weren't like me, or any of the other titans for that matter. These people were…Garfield Logans.

Not me, I was a Beastboy, a Teen titan. I love that though. I have no problem with that.

I think, however, that a little selfishness is in order for me, because I don't have what they have, and… I want it.

What I mean by that, is not that I want there homes; I don't want a family or their material possessions.

All I want is satisfaction. I want to see everything and receive everything that life has in store for me.

One particular house caught my eye. There was a sign in the front window that read 'Spare room for boarding' in shaky letters. The house was bare though. It had no garden, no tree, it was just a house. There was a dead plant on the porch; I supposed that could be something.

I walked closer to the house. The nearer I got, the more I saw that it was in major need of repair. The gutters were old and dirty, the windows were dusty, the porch was falling apart, and much more. All those things made this house look rather sad.

The front door was slightly ajar and the wind was tossing it back and forth. I watch the door for a while until, finally the wind died down and the door fell closed with a bang.

I surveyed the rest of house. I noticed that there was a light on in the upstairs and a cat was perched on the window sill of that same room.

I looked up the driveway to the left of the house. At the vary end there was an old beat up garage, that looked like it hadn't seen a sign of a paintbrush in about thirty years.

I smiled a little, I felt like I was in the middle of a novel.

I scanned the house once over again, and that's when something caught my eye. Something green was sticking out from behind the house. I watched it thoughtfully for a few seconds and then my curiosity got a hold of my legs and I clambered forward, as quiet as possible, to check it out.

I must say, when my eyes caught sight of it. I swear they must've jumped out of my head.

When I rounded the side of the house, I must say I was shocked to see something like that just sitting there.

It was green motor bike. It was sleek and broad. I could tell it was old when I saw it. I was positive they didn't make bikes like that anymore.

I couldn't help myself. I had to touch it. I slowly extended my arm and ran my fingers across it gently, like it was delicate and would shatter to pieces if I pressed to hard.

What Cyborg would give for a bike like that I don't know, but I know it would a lot. I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to tell him.

I was too caught up in the beauty of the bike to even realize that someone had come up behind me.

"That's my husbands" A female voice said from behind me.

Startled by her, I nearly jump out of my skin as I spun around to see an old lady standing there with a smile.

"Oh gosh" I sputtered at the elderly women "I'm so sorry I couldn't help myself."

The lady smiled and shook her head "it's quiet alright; you don't seem to be doing any harm…"

I nodded at her and looked back at the bike "sure is nice" I said.

She waddled up beside me "Yes" she mumbled "I suppose it is"

She shifted her gaze from me to the bike and smiled again "I suppose I should say it _was _my husbands. He's been gone for some fifteen years" she shifted her wait about "he loved this thing though, until the day he died, he called it 'The Beast' if I remember correct" She said with a chuckle.

I laughed at the irony. "That's funny," I grinned "cause people call me Beastboy" I extended my hand to her at the introduction of myself.

She nodded, "quiet a name, it suites you well" I guess she was referring to my green skin. She took my hand and shook it, fairly strong for a woman of her age, "I'm Verna."

Just then a small orange cat came rushing up and brushed against my leg with a resounding purr. I smiled down at the animal and bent down to scoop her up.

Verna cooed "That's Mimi; this is kind of strange, because she doesn't take to many people"

"I have a connection; I guess you'd call it, with animals." I informed her.

"Well young man, are you interested in that bike?" Verna asked casually

"What?" I demanded "It's for sale?" I was stunned.

Verna nodded sadly, and cast her gaze to the bike again "He loved it, but we never had a son to give it to, and I'm sorry to say that our daughters aren't much interested in it. He would've liked it, if it could go to some one who would appreciate it."

My jaw dropped. I suddenly imagined myself flying down a country road on the bike. "I would certainly appreciate it" I said placing Mimi back on the ground "but I don't have that kind of money."

Verna shrugged lightly "That's alright, she looks nice, but The Beast don't run like she used to" I remember thinking _I know someone who could make her run like new _mentally referring to Cyborg.

"I still don't know if I could afford it, even with that." I replied.

"Well…how about, you and I work out some kind of deal?" she asked and gave me a curious look.

I watched the old woman for second, and tried to read her. She seemed sincere. I nodded,

I had to except, there was no way I could say no. "Yeah," I said quietly, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Verna beamed with pleasure "Good now come inside and have some tea and we'll come up with something" she said and began leading the way back to her house before I could protest.

Needless to say I stayed at Verna's house for a while, and we finally worked out a deal.

What I have to do is, go to her house whenever I can and do some work for her around the house. Then once I work off some of the value of the bike, she'll charge me an extra two hundred bucks for the rest and it's all mine. I couldn't wait until Cyborg saw it.

I must say that, when I left her house, I was a very happy fellow.

To make things even better, the whole time I was at her house, I forgot all my troubles. I talked to her about normal things. She asked me questions. Like how old I am? what I like to do? And do I have a girlfriend?

When she asked me that last one, I told her no, but I said that there's a girl that I'd like to be with. She told me that was nice and then insisted I eat another biscuit, so I didn't get to tell her much about Rae.

It was a very casual evening for me. Verna wouldn't let me leave before I took some cookies in a bag and then I set out on my way with a light heart.

I was in such a good mood…and then, I went home.

When I walked in through the door, I was slightly surprised to find a frustrated Robin standing there waiting for me on the other side.

He had a stern look on his face and his arms were crossed in front of his chest like a father who had waited up, for his child to come home, three hours after curfew.

He shook his head at me. "Where the hell have you been?" he inquired.

I Stared at him blankly but didn't reply.

When he didn't say anything else, I figured he was done and made to leave.

"We need to talk," he declared and made for the door. He expected me to follow him, and I knew it.

I could've walked away but I didn't. I let him lead me down the hall to his room.

End of chapter

So there u have it. Second chapter is complete.

Is it too serious? I don't think it seems very much like Beastboy. O well tell me what you think.


	3. Time to think

Chapter three: Time to think

I thought about it all day yesterday. My jaw, where he kissed me, still feels weird. I keep tracing the spot with the tips of fingers.

My stomach is fluttering. I feel like I swallowed about a hundred butterflies.

I've been walking around the tower, all afternoon. I know I shouldn't read into it. I push the thought out of my mind. This is Beastboy I'm talking about, I can't think about him like this. It's not right.

I can't get my thoughts off it though.

My cloak is wrapped around me, and my hood is over my head. I'm trying to conceal myself. I don't know if my emotions will contain themselves, much longer. So I guess it's reassuring to hide myself from everyone.

Starfire wants me to do something with her today. She asked me this morning if we could. I told her no.

She came back an hour later, seeing if I wanted to something then. I told her no again. Yet she came back again an hour later. So I told her to wait until this afternoon to get her to go away.

I regret it now. I expect her to be here at any moment. She was with Robin, last time I saw her. That kept her occupied for a while.

I saw him walking around all flustered just a second ago. I don't know what's up with him but he's been acting strangely.

When he saw me, he gave me an attempt at a smile but kept walking. I eyed him suspiciously. I know him and Beastboy haven't been getting along well. They see the world in two different ways, it was bound to happen eventually but they both need to accept it.

They had a particularly loud argument, yesterday. Beastboy was gone all day, and Robin was mad that he didn't tell anybody and he didn't take his communicator. I have a feeling there's more to it then that. Judging by the way they were yelling at each other.

I overheard them when I walked past Robin's room and he was lecturing Beastboy like he was a child.

I must admit I've noticed it too. Beastboy hasn't been himself. He's sleepy all the time and he keeps wandering around with this serious look on his face.

I get the feeling he's not content here anymore. Part of me knows that it shouldn't bother me. What's left, knows that it does anyway.

Starfire found me in hall outside my room. She smiled at me happily and bounced forward.

I don't know why she likes me so much. I guess that's just the way she is, she likes everyone.

"Friend!" she called happily as she approached me "We will-hang-out-now, yes?" she asked staring at me. I sighed heavily. My fate was inevitable. I was going to have to go with her eventually.

"Yeah, Whatever" I said rolling my eyes, mental praying to be rescued from.

"Hurray!" the girl called and pranced about cheerfully. She linked elbows with me and added "Beastboy will be happy as well!"

I froze, staring at her smiling face in shock "What?" I asked.

"Bestboy looked unhappy, so I invited him to come along with us" She chirped casually.

My eyes widened as she continued to drag me along. Hell no I was hanging around him…but then we walked into the kitchen, and there he was.

He was leaning against the counter with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't alone though. He was talking to Cyborg.

"Hey Star, hey Raven" They said together, noticing us. Cyborg gave us a wave and grinned. Starfire clapped her hands together happily.

"Are you coming with us as well, Cyborg?" she asked.

Cyborg nodded "Yeah, I'm up for some fun" he said.

We didn't go anywhere specific. We kind of just walked around the city. It was sunny outside and it was the perfect day to just hang out.

Cyborg and Starfire walked just in front of us. Beastboy walked along beside me, and tried to have a conversation. I don't know why he bothered, I didn't say much.

He told that he had that nightmare again. I looked at him funny. He just shrugged.

We walked along in silence. Cyborg and Starfire carried out a consistent conversation. Beastboy would laugh along when they said something funny but neither one of us was paying much attention.

I stared straight ahead of me. I had the urge to glance at him from the corner of my eye. I resisted though, in fear of being caught. The more I resisted though, the harder it was not to look.

I exhaled heavily, not quite a sigh, and pushed my cloak back, so that it hung from my shoulders kind of like a cape.

Beastboy bumped shoulders with me, to get my attention. I turned my eyes to him to see him smile at me. I fought the urge to smile back but failed.

His eye widened, at the unnatural sight of my smile but he didn't say anything. He looked in front of him again and held his smile.

I observed him for second longer. He was walking awfully close now, but I didn't say thing. I didn't really mind.

While we were walking, we didn't say anything and neither one of us made an action, but strangely out hands kind of fell together.

I mean, one second we were walking along side by side, and next…we were hand in hand. I didn't take his hand, and I'm almost positive he didn't take mine, but neither one of us pulled away.

I studied our interlocked fingers and then shifted my gaze up to his face, to find that he was doing the same.

When he looked at me, our gazes met. His eyes looked comforted, yet it was like they were asking me not to let go. So I didn't. He smiled at me and then gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

I don't know if Starfire noticed, if she did she didn't let on so, I doubt it. Cyborg though. He glanced back at us once and saw us. When he noticed he raised his eyebrow and then regarded Beastboy with a knowing smile and a thumbs up.

It was just getting dark when our communicators went off. Starfire's hand jumped to hers first and she answered it with a resounding "Robin!"

We all stopped to watch her as she talked to him. Sure she liked everyone, but she didn't like anyone as much as she liked Robin.

I heard a muffled "Where are all you guys?" from Robin but I couldn't make out the rest of what he said.

Starfire spoke with him for about ten minuets "we went outside!" She replied "…no….no…of course, you were asleep though…I'm sorry…yes…Robin…" a sad look crossed her face. He'd probably said something that hurt her feelings. He said something again, his voice was quiet.

"YES!" Starfire replied to whatever he said and then nodded and clicked off the communicator. She turned to us "We have to go home."

-

I went to my room when we got home. I didn't bother saying anything to anyone. I just walked away.

I'm lying in bed but I can't fall asleep. My mind is racing. I need to think. I haven't had enough time for that and I need to work some stuff out in my head.

I groan and glance at my wardrobe…do I want to go to Nevermore? The mirror is in the wardrobe, but I can't make myself budge. I decide against it for the time being.

I close my eyes and wait for sleep to claim me. I'm not really tired though. I open my eyes and search for the clock on my wall…it's only nine thirty-two.

I get out of bed. I walk to my bookshelf and pick up a book with a red cover. I've read this one already. I've read all these books already. I don't care really. I take it over to my bed.

I sit down and turn on a small light beside the bed. It's not very bright, just bright enough for me to see the words.

I open the book and let the words take me away. I loose myself in the story and before long I loose track of time.

A knock at the door startles me. I don't answer it straight away. I watch it blankly and sure enough, another knock follows.

Setting my book down, I get up and cross the room. Gradually I extend my arm and clasp the door knob. Twisting it, I tug the door open just far enough to see who it is.

I'm not overly surprised to see Beastboy standing there.

He doesn't seem to notice that I have opened the door. "What do you want?" I ask coldly. He jumps a little and veers his gaze toward me.

A grin makes its way onto his face. He doesn't say anything.

I repeat myself and glare at him impatiently.

He scratches the back of his head "Uh wow," he says through his grin "Could you open the door a bit more?" he asks.

I stare at him some more. I don't answer him and after a couple seconds, I think he caught on that I wasn't going to.

"Okay, well I just…" he shuffles his feet and puffs out his cheeks as he exhales heavily. He stands there for several long seconds, contemplating, I suppose. Seeing this as a waste of time, I shake my head and close door in his face.

"Hey," He shouts through the door "that wasn't very nice." I walk away from the door, ignoring him. He can be quiet annoying sometimes…still, I don't know why I'm being so cold. It's my nature I guess.

"Come on Rae" he whines and thumps the door. I want to get up, but I don't. I have to put an end to these feelings. I consider this one step toward letting go.

"I was hopping the two of us could talk…" he says softly. I can feel it. My insides are churning at the hurt in his voice. I pick up my book and start flipping through the pages. I can't find my spot, that's ok I can't really concentrate anyway, not with him standing out there.

"Rae, you're the only one, I think I can talk to right now…" he tells me. I'm going to explode. Whatever is going on between the two of us has to stop. I throw my book across the room. My frustration is starting to show. I hear something some where in my room crack. Clink. It's a dull sound, it doesn't echo, it doesn't linger in the air, but my eyes widen knowingly.

"Fine…" Beastboy say. He's giving up. "I'm sorry if I bothered you." My heart sinks as I hear the sound of his foot steps walking away. I can't help it. I wish I could explain it to him. He should know better though, there can't be anything between us.

Little moments don't mean anything. I tell that to myself continuously…

End of Chapter.

You know what I wish you could do with fanfiction…I wish I could put in background music. If you think about, half the things we see in movies, wouldn't be half as dramatic if there wasn't any background music. It's weird, when you're watching the movie, you don't really think about it. Like where is the music coming from? and why can't those people hear it? That doesn't happen in real life and yet the music makes the movie seem more real. Well it does for me.

Well anyway tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm trying to make the characters fit their personalities better now. Can you tell? Don't forget to be honest.


End file.
